Big Open Heart
by YuriChan220
Summary: The Alexandra Family is known to be very open and Pyrrha learns that from both her aunt and mother. Incest. Don't like Don't read.


**Big Open Heart**

**Pairing: Pyrrha x Sophitia**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Calibur or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: This is a pairing you don't really see every day. Though I really wanted to after watching a couple of play throughs. I know incest isn't for everyone, but I can't help it. **

**Enjoy.**

Pyrrha stands nervously at her Aunt Cassandra's door, fiddling with the hem of her skirt after giving a few knocks. She wants advice because for a while, she's been thinking about nothing but her own mother, Sophitia. She's been very kind to her since she raised her on her own with the help of Cassandra. While growing up, she knew that she has grown very attached to her own mother, but kept her feelings hidden. Now, she can't hold it back any longer and wishes to tell Sophitia how she feels, but doesn't know how.

"Come in~!" Cassandra's voice calls from the other side.

Pyrrha shyly opens the door and pokes her head out. "E-excuse me." She steps inside and closes the door behind her. Cassandra is seated on the bed with a bright smile on her face. "M-May I ask you something?"

"Sure thing, sweetie~" the younger Alexandra sister says. "You can ask your Aunt Cassie anything~!"

"O-okay..." The shy blonde walks over next to her aunt and sits down.

There is a bit of silence with Cassandra looking towards her adorable niece. "So...what do you want to talk about?"

"Ummm...well...th-the thing is ummm..." Pyrrha taps her index fingers together repeatedly since she's so nervous.

"Yes~?"

"Well, you see, ummm..." The shy blonde is so nervous she can't properly speak and can feel sweat on her palms. "It's just that...that...that is...how do you love your own mother!?" She shouts the last part with her eyes shut tightly.

Another bit of silence until Cassandra tries to stifle a giggle.

"Aunt Cassie! This is serious!" Pyrrha cries.

"Haha! No it's not that I'm laughing at you! It's just that...I'm totally surprised that you're so nervous about loving my older sister~"

There is a bit of silence with Cassandra looking towards her adorable niece. "So...what do you want to talk about?"

"Ummm...well...th-the thing is ummm..." Pyrrha taps her index fingers together repeatedly since she's so nervous.

"Yes~?"

"Well, you see, ummm..." The shy blonde is so nervous she can't properly speak and can feel sweat on her palms. "It's just that...that...that is...how do you love your own mother!?" She shouts the last part with her eyes shut tightly.

Another bit of silence until Cassandra tries to stifle a giggle.

"Aunt Cassie! This is serious!" Pyrrha cries.

"Haha! No it's not that I'm laughing at you! It's just that...I'm totally surprised that you're so nervous about loving my older sister~"

"Y-you mean you don't have a problem with it?" Pyrrha questions.

"Nope~!" Cassandra replies as she puts a hand on her shoulder. "To me, it's all okay. If you truly love someone, then you love that person. That is that."

"Oh..." Pyrrha is surprised that her aunt could be so open this easily. Is the Alexandra family really that nice? Not that she has a problem with it.

"What made you fall in love with your mother anyways?" Cassandra asks.

"Well...I guess when I was young...I, ummm...admired her. She's just so beautiful I can't help but look at her, even when we take baths together. But I can't seem to tell her how I feel about her."

"Mmm-hmm! She certainly is," Cassandra says. "Well, just tell her how you feel."

"Eh!? Simple as that?"

"Think about it. You love the one who took care of you, protected you from harm and wants what's best from you," Cassandra says. "That also must be why you admire her so much. She's done so much for you, Pyrrha."

"You're right..." Pyrrha says softly as she puts a fist on her chest. "Mother has taught me so much...raised me so well...it's clear that my love for her is real."

"Mm-hmm! You have nothing to worry about," Cassandra says. "I'm very sure your mother will accept your feelings."

The shy blonde smiles and hugs her aunt. "Thanks, Aunt Cassie. I feel a lot better now."

"No problem. Now then, why don't you go to your mother's room? I think she's done with her bath," Cassandra gently pushes her toward the door and winks at her. "I wish you luck."

Pyrrha smiles and walks out of the room. She then starts to walk down the long hallway until she arrives at her mother's chambers behind the double doors. She knocks on one of them and waits for an answer.

"Yes?" Sophitia calls from the other side.

"Mother? A-are you busy? I kinda want to talk to you."

"Yes, hold on just a minute," the older blonde replies.

There is a pause until one of the doors open, allowing Pyrrha to step inside. She looks around the room for a moment and then turns around to squeak at the sight of her mother in a towel.

"Eep! M-Mother...!?"

"Fufu! I'm sorry, is it bothering you?" Sophitia asks.

"I thought you were already dressed!"

Sophitia giggles again. "We took baths together all the time. You're acting like you've never seen your mother in a towel before."

"Awwwww...Mother..." Pyrrha sighs. "A-anyways, I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?"

The younger blonde fiddles with the hem of her skirt, looking down at the floor. "I-I don't know if you realized this but...ummm..." She is not sure how to say it. But Cassandra mentioned to her earlier that Sophitia is the type of person that is very open.

"Yes?" Her mother urges, coming close to her and caressing her cheek.

Pyrrha blushes from the older blonde's gentle touch. "Y-you see...I have been...admiring you...for quite some time. And...and...it's always been that way."

"Oh?"

"The truth is...I'm in love with you, Mother..." Pyrrha bravely looks up at her mother. "You've been so kind to me all these years and taking good care of me. You were the best mother any daughter could want, so...ummm...if you would accept my feelings..."

Sophitia smiles gently, strokes her hair a bit before briefly kissing her on the lips passionately. "It's alright. Your feelings for me are not a problem at all."

"Mother~!" Pyrrha gasps happily, wraps her arms around her mother's neck, gazing into her beautiful eyes.

"I love you, my darling daughter," Sophitia says softly. "You're the most precious thing I could have."

Both of them lean in and share a passionate, loving kiss. The two of them crossed the most forbidden sin there is.


End file.
